Bofore and After
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: So this one takes place After Prince Caspian and before Dawn Treader.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am using this story to cure writers block.**

**Augeust 1944 AFTER PRICE CASPAIN.**

**August 1944**

John Pevinsie sat inside the train He would be home in two hours to see his children for the first time in years. When he had left Lucy had been seven Edmund eight Susan eleven and Peter twelve. Now Edmund Had just turned thirteen Peter was eighteen Susan was Seventeen and Lucy was Eleven Almost twelve. He was Sure they had grown but the letter his wife had sent him after the kids got home from the professors he thought maybe she was slightly exaggerating.

_John when they got home the second I saw them step off that train I know they were different. The look in their eyes alone Edmund was carrying Lucy's bag. They were talking and laughing and so very different Edmund is no longer angry. Peter is the angry one._

That little bit surprised him a little he admitted Usually When they went away he or his wife Ended up carrying Edmunds bags let alone him carrying his own PLUS one of the girls bags and by the time they stepped off the train Peter and Edmund were fighting or Edmund was being mean to Lucy or both. Edmund had also always been an angry person and took it out on the younger kids at school much like his Eleven year old nephew Eustace he had seen the child on several occasions Pick on some of neighbor kids at his house only it wasn't out of anger Eustace believed he was better than almost everyone much like his mother. Which cause Edmund and Eustace to clash the most out of all his kids who fought with their cousin. Edmund teased Eustace the only time his took a break for teasing Lucy and Eustace would tattle and lecture. The only one Eustace liked and got along with was Susan seeing as how Susan sometimes went too far with being smart. Peter had never been angry though he was sure that wasn't entirely true. The next part had shocked him a little more.

_Both the boys have nasty nightmares they wake up yelling for their sisters I can't wake them only their siblings can._

As they pulled up the station He saw the Children who were not longer Children he stepped off the train all of them came to hug him. Thru the entire day he saw how right his wife was. That night he watched Edmund play Chess with his brother. He won every time. Edmund and Peter were best friends never fought never yelled at one another. When that used be all they did before. Edmund never picked on Lucy in fact he got in to fights with people who did. Peter was very protective of all his siblings Especially Edmund and Lucy. Susan was a mother to them both.

John planned a trip to America Next summer while peter when to study Peter and Susan would go to the local school that year and the two younger ones would go to boarding school then Stay with Eustace. Both the elder ones were worried they had looked after their younger siblings for a long time He saw them both fretting every time they were together in a room.

''Peter what if they go back?'' Susan fretted.

''Go back where?'' John wondered.

Maybe they won't '' Peter pointed out.

''Peter there's like a ninety percent chance they will ''Susan cried.

'' Edmund can take care of himself and Lucy''. Peter said. '' Edmund Look at all the times he did in Narnia When we weren't around I worry about Lucy more than Edmund.''.

'' I know'' she sighed.'' it's just we have always been the ones to take care of them.''

''Since Dad went away when they were six and seven'' Peter said.

''That makes it Eighteen nineteen'' years Susan said.

''Edmunds a grown man Su'' Peters said. Even if he is in a teenagers body''.

Since when was Edmund a grown man? He was bloody Thirteen! and Lucy was Twelve. John walked in to his room Troubled by all this Helen looked up from her book noticing the look on his face.

'' finally noticed hey?'' She said

'' They were taking about how Edmunds a grown man!''

''He acts like one'' Helen commented '' They all act like they are adults Lucy and Edmund both find the other kids at school ''Childish'' As Edmund said''.

**September 1944 **

'' how's that Bruise Edmund?'' Lucy asked coming in to her brothers room.

'' Which one?'' He asked only half joking.

'' The one from her'' Lucy said gently. Although they had come back their same ages they had all their scars from all their battles Edmund though brought back by the cordial still had the flesh wound in his gut.

'' It doesn't hurt but it does '' he said '' I know it doesn't make sense but it reminds me of how badly I acted ''.

'' It's over now you never have to be that again'' Lucy said.

'' I want to go back'' he whispered.

'' So do I'' Lucy said. Back before dad left Lucy went to Peter or her big sister for everything because Edmund was so mean to her Now that Susan was all grown up as she acted and Peter would be going to collage soon neither would always be around and she found herself talking to Edmund almost as much as Peter or her sister.

'' What are you thinking?'' Edmund asked. Edmund read people like books Especially Lucy and Peter.

''Just how things have changed since our first trip to Narnia.'' Lucy said.

'' Like between you and I?'' He guessed.

'' And us and Peter and Susan.'' Lucy explained.

'' We were all pretty unhappy before'' Edmund said.

''that's all over now'' Lucy said.

''Get some sleep now'' she said, '' We leave tomorrow''.

John sat down in the kitchen on the table as he heard Footsteps come down '' Can't sleep?'' He herd Edmunds voice say.

''No'' John replied.

''Me either'' Edmund said, ''Nightmares.''

John was glad this wasn't one where Edmund screamed and Peter would have to wake him all of them had nightmares Edmund most of all.

'' About?'' John asked.

''War'' Edmund said.

'' You dream about war?'' John asked slightly surprised. Edmund put his hand on his gut

''Every time I close my eyes'' He said.

'' Edmund what happened in the country ?'' John asked.

'' A lot'' His son said. '' More than I can tell you without asking Peter first but I can tell you its all how I got this''. He then unbuttoned his shirt showing the wound on his gut.

John was speechless. '' Edmund what in the lords names_''

'' EDMUND NOO! EDMUND!'' Peter's voice called in to the night. Edmund Ran back in to the boys room. John followed but stayed by the door.

''Peter wake up!'' Edmund said ''I'm right here.''

Peter shot up breathing heavy "Ed! you bled to death this time''.

''I did die Peter'' Edmund said.

HE DIED? The flesh wound looked bad enough John couldn't believe it why hadn't he and his wife been told? Of course Peter seemed to think he could handle anything.

''Shhh Pete'' It's a dream I'm right here. Do you recall my last nightmare?'' The boy asked.

''She made you kill Lucy with us tied up watching'' Peter said.

He noticed how very protective Edmund was of all his siblings maybe these nightmares were why but where had they come from? He would never know unless the boys told him or said it now. He was dismayed as Edmund nodded at him and said; '' Don't speak of it I'll get you some warm milk John walked back up to his room as Edmund disappeared from sight. He wanted to corner Edmund and ask him about the scars. Obviously whatever the kids had been thru had scared him especially on the inside and outside. He went to sleep and forgot about it.

'' Peter have you got all the bags?'' John asked the boy.

Lucy came down the stairs carrying her trunk with Edmund they handed it to peter who put it in the car. '' Is that that the last one?'' Peter asked.

''Yes'' Lucy told him.

''Alright father we 'ere done!'' Peter shouted.

Peter POV

Edmund was scared. I could see it all over his face he was fourteen years old it had been a year since Narnia The clock was ticking He was now in the same place peter himself had been At his age. He needed to be the adult though Lucy was strong enough to care for herself he needed to be the big brother.

'' You'll do fine stop worrying''. Peter said.

''I'm not worried'' Edmund lied.

''Edmund you may be able to read people well but you a rubbish liar '' Peter grinned, Plush you're not all that hard to read yourself.''

''I want to go back but what if we do?'' Edmund admitted.

''Do what you always do''. Peter told.

''What's that?''. Edmund asked.

''Pound Eustace.'' Peter joked.

'' I'm serious'' Edmund Laughed.

'' I can't tell you Ed'' Peter said wishing he could. '' Now come on time to go''.

Peter watched Edmund He could see every little thought going thru the Thirteen year olds head. He was worried about Lucy Not himself just Lucy He was worried that he would be able to look after her. Edmund Had already become very protective of Lucy if they went back Edmund might surpass over protective.

'' You two will be fine'' Susan said Peter knew she was also able to tell Edmund was feeling down.

Lucy Looked up ''Write us every day or I will get you both!''

''Of course Lucy'' Susan Promised.

'' I will I vowed as well. With that we helped them carry there stuff inside said goodbye and were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUNE 1945**

**Heres Chapter 2.**

Edmund said goodbye to his friends and read a letter from Susan She told him about how they were leaving soon to go And how peter and Susan both had missed them at school Peter and Susan had gone to the local school that year they had both gotten tired of the kids and wanted to spend a year at home before going to college. Edmund and Lucy both were happy at their schools. They had went home for Christmas like always then said a final goodbye to their family. He would get on the train home then he and Lucy would go straight to their cousins they would not be getting off at home they would get off at Cambridge . The train moved slowly as Edmund slept. He felt himself being shaken ''Edmund wake up!'' Lucy's voice whispered.

''Lu!'' He said happily he let her hug him.

'' You look tired'' She said.

'' I was up all night dreading today he admitted.

'' Maybe he's Changed'' Lucy said.

''After how he acted at Christmas? '' I don't think so.

'' Well his is our cousin we should try to get along with him''. Said Lucy who was nice to everybody no matter how horrible they were.

'' Remember how Peter tried to be nice to me? Well that's how easy it is for me not to pound that little twerp to a pulp.'' Lucy Laughed.

''I'll hold you back'' She said.

'' Thanks'' He said. They sat in silence as the train moved. The train screeched to a stop. The first thing he saw was their cousins gloomy face '' Well that's a cheerful look'' Edmund muttered. Lucy Just smiled. They picked up their bags and Edmund took the trunks out. ''Hello Aunt Alberta!'' Lucy said, '' Eustace what a pleasure to see you!''

'' Wish it went two ways'' the Twelve year old muttered. He was a year younger then Lucy and 100 times more annoying Lucy barley had an annoying side.

''Same here'' Edmund Muttered back and Lucy thumped him,

''be nice!'' Edmund rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the house Aunt Alberta led them upstairs ''Lucy's got her own room of course but Edmund, she said his name as if he was a bug Edmund was her least favorite of the four, '' will share with Eustace''. She left them to unpack.

''Great I've got Useless'' Edmund Muttered using the nickname Him and Peter and Susan had given him.

Lucy sighed '' I wish that Peter and Susan were here''.

'' Me too we haven't seen them since Christmas '' Edmund sighed.

'' So your what now? Orphans? '' Said a highly annoying voice,'' Your parents are gone left you as have your siblings your all alone here''.

'' YOU SHUT UP'' Edmund snarled.

'' Oh that's friendly'' Eustace snarled back.

'' And you know all about friendly you little git!'' Edmund snapped.

''Well your nothing but hothead….''

''Come Lucy I've got a letter to mail '' Edmund said. He led his sister outside they walked to the mailbox

''It's not a letter is it?'' Lucy asked.

'' Oh no I have one, Edmund said, I just wanted to get out of there''. Lucy smiled She turned and spotted a good looking young boy she glanced up at him ''He nodded at her and kept walking she looked at her feet Susan could get a boy to talk to her right away why couldn't she? '' What?'' Edmund said suddenly noticing her distress.

''What?'' She said Looking up, '' oh nothing''. He let her alone with her thoughts Peter and Susan would have forced it out of her but Him and Lucy didn't have that kind of Relationship he was the only one who let his siblings tell him things instead of forcing it out. They walked in silence Edmund spotted a sign that read: _ mother England needs you_ _enlist now._ Should I? he thought. Peter would kill me though. He doesn't have to know though. ''Edmund?'' Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts. '' You're not thinking of enlisting are you?''

''Couse not Lucy'' He assured her.

'' It's just you were mumbling to yourself. '' DANG IT Edmund always did that when he was thinking.

'' I wouldn't think of it Lucy'' He lied.

'' Okay'' She said Doubtfully. They walked to the end of the side walk and put the letter in then turned around and started walking back to the house back to the place they never wanted to come in the first place.

Peter POV

Peter wrote to his siblings hoping to keep their spirits up while they were all so far apart.

_ Dear Susan'_

_Hes got the wardrobe here I go and stare at it every night one night I found myself inside it I was thinking about how Edmund and Lucy could have been on the other side at that very moment then coming out a second later. Do you think it will be their last visit Su? I think it might be. How do you think they will handle it? I am afraid for them Alsan told us when it comes to their last time not to tell them who he is in our world to let them find out on their own. I hope they do a fast a We did._

_Love always_

_Peter_

_Dear Lucy and Edmund,_

_Have you been back yet? I really gather you will I hope so to make sure to write me and tell me I miss you both don't let useless get you going Ed. Have you been back? Boy I miss you guys. I keep thinking about how you could have gone back. Let me know if you do._

_Love your brother_

_Peter._

Peter set down his pen and put his head in his hands he wanted to go home.


End file.
